Frightful Darkness
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Lost within the twists, turns, and disorienting darkness he continued to roam. To run. Looking constantly for a way out. He shouldn't have even stepped inside. But he did. All to prove that even if he was a shadow of his twin - he'd be better than him. He'd make it out.


Darkness wrapped around him like a cocoon. It strangled and smothered him as he squeezed between the walls – the pathway feeling as though it kept getting narrower. No matter how fast he moved he could still hear the sounds behind him getting closer. The chills continued to run up his spine as sweat layered atop the goose flesh covering him. He couldn't stop the fear, the panic.

Snap of a cord. Cough of a machine followed by a deafening rumble. Heavy footfalls and thuds as the weapon drug against the walls, that were too close together to begin with. High pitched scream that echoed right up behind him, causing his heart to beat even faster.

Pushing forward, his clammy palms slid over the walls, he began to ignore the slimy feel to them – just wanting out. He strained his eyes and ears out of caution. He wouldn't be caught off guard, he'd get to the exit he knew existed – it had to! Even as he heard the killer chainsaw revving somewhere from behind him he kept going. Only stopping when he came to what had to be a cross roads. Thinking fast he chose to stay straight. Just as he stepped forward a hand grabbed at his bare arm. Nearly leaping out of his skin he jumped away, pulling away from the cold, thin fingers.

A sweet voice spoke to him from the darkness, "It's okay. I'm trying to get out too. I think I found the exit. Come on, this way."

"How do you know?" he asked quickly, not wanting her to run away before he had some clear answers.

To prove herself trustworthy she shone a small flashlight at him, temporarily blinding the poor boy. He shielded his blue-green eyes with his hands, wishing his silver hair was long enough to do it for him. The girl lowered the beam to reflect on her own stature; blonde hair draped over one shoulder, sapphire eyes twinkling in the dim light, dark black dress enabling her to blend perfectly with the darkness. It contrasted with his white vest left unzipped over his dark navy, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He took a deep breath, trying not to gag on the scent of gas and sweat. "Okay, I trust you Naminé."

Who wouldn't? She was genuinely a sweet, shy girl. She had always been nice to him, why would he think any different now.

She smiled sweetly and for a second he could have sworn it meant something other than the good feeling of helping someone in need. But he didn't want to be caught by the maniac running around, so he took his chances and let the innocent blonde tug at him with her flashlight swinging back and forth. It unnerved him as he became further disoriented – turn after turn. He began thinking that she didn't know where the exit was to begin with. Her fingers began to slide away from his. Still the pace was kept. She didn't slow down as she let go of his hand, quickly leaving him behind.

"Wait, Naminé!"

He slowed to a stop, suddenly alone in the darkness. She had taken a turn and the light was gone completely. The boy felt along the walls on either side of him until he came to a left turn, walking smack dab into another person. They bounced off one another and before he could turn back around a hand grabbed at his wrist.

"It's okay. It's me, Sora." Even in the pitch black he could see the cerulean eyes and spiky brown hair – he saw the boy practically everyday. "I can help you. Riku already made it out. I came back in to get you."

The boy's eyes narrowed at the sound of his twin brother's name on Sora's lips. "I don't need your help."

"Come on 'Ku I'm not going to hurt you."

He became enraged quickly. Only his brother was allowed to use that nickname. Just as he used 'Ri' as his brother's – even though Sora used it too. "Just go away! Why would I need some weakling's help?!" His words were harsh but inside he was scared, he had no idea where he was exactly. But he'd be damned if anyone by the name of Sora would be helping him - proving to Riku that he could do things just as well as he could.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora yelled to his back.

He was already skirting around the second corner by the time Sora could finish yelling. Most people would have accepted Sora's assistance. He just couldn't. Maybe it was because he didn't call him Repliku like the others – or even his name, Riku – either way the brunet bugged him. Of course he fought with his twin often. That's what twins do and when Riku befriended Sora he thought he was going to come unglued.

Despite the reasoning he still ran until he ended up at a crossroads – three paths to choose from. It was at that moment he realized he hadn't heard that infernal chainsaw's roar. Frantically glancing back and forth the boy finally decided to take a right only to smack right into a wall. He backs up and holds his face, thankful that he didn't get a nosebleed from that. Confusion crossed his features even further as he backed up into another wall. He could have sworn he had multiple ways to choose from. Shaking the thoughts away he turned to head straight from the way he had come – only to touch another solid wall.

It didn't make sense to him.

A disgruntled sigh brushed over his lips as he swiveled around, intending to just back track. Surely he'd find another way to go. Yet instead he's met with another blocked way – now trapped in a box with no way out. That's when it hit him. The maze was ever changing; never staying the same way for too long or else it would be too easy for people to navigate through. It was that reason in particular that angered him. Although his frustration simmered down quickly at the sound of footsteps. He spun completely around and was welcomed with the tip of the chainsaw touching his stomach.

"Look-y there. I found a straggler. Are you lost?"

The taunt made his throat constrict as he took a sharp breath. "I'm not lost!" The weapon moved away from him before the male stepped close to him – showing his golden eyes through the darkness. "Get away from me you creep."

Suddenly, the lunar-haired boy felt metal on his neck. "You're too loud. Could just take your head off – that would make things a whole lot quieter. Unless..." He could hear the assailant running his fingers along the cord of the chainsaw, preparing to start it. "...you want to scream for me."

For a second he hesitated – he didn't know what to do. Till he realized that Riku wouldn't put up with this freak. He would have already dealt with this. No longer would he be Riku's shadow – he'd get out of this hole and prove he could do it just as well as his twin.

"Go to hell," were his final words as he shoved the man to the side – into one of the walls that still hadn't changed. His foot connected with the hands holding onto the chainsaw, knocking the contraption loose. If anything it gave him time to run as the other fumbled for the weapon. Nothing stopped him as he kept his feet moving despite the exhaustion trying to take over.

Pure adrenaline sent him flying over a dip in the ground and through a thick, brown blanket – out into the fresh night air. Standing before him was his brother, smirking down at him as he knelt on one knee. Hurrying to right himself, he fought to not tip over completely. Riku reached out to help but was shrugged off. A grin, filled with anger turning into pride, he flashed at his much more mature twin. "I don't need your help. I can do it myself."

Riku shook his head with a smile, "Whatever you say."

For once he took the lead, striding beneath the lights strung up on the poles above them – lighting the place up like it was morning. Walking back towards home with Riku behind him in his shadow he let the fear of the night shudder through him one last time. He vowed to himself he would _not_ be doing that again.

* * *

_Hm. Repliku. I haven't worked with you much - why? X'D __Gah, so many Halloween Contests raging on Deviantart. This was the product of one of them. _

_Tried to incorporate a lot of different things in there - mostly to prove that it's Repliku and he's himself, no one else. But hey; it was supposed to be scary and frantically - I've done better. Nonetheless. Happy Halloween!_


End file.
